Iberia & Cartago
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Roma, el hombre de las contradicciones que tiene mil amantes sabe que no hay forma en la que pueda ponerse celoso porque ellos tengan a otras personas y aun así no es algo racional.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Si estos personajes fueran de Himaruya, haría tiempo que Germania sería "una verga más" pero por lo menos algo tiene que ver el pobre hombre.

* * *

Iberia & Cartago

A Escandinavia siempre le ha gustado Britania y le hace un graffiti de Odín en la pared cada vez que la visita.

Y Roma dice que a la mierda, pues vale, Britania con Escandinavia, Germania con Helvetia, Helena con Egipto... él se quedará con Galia y les darán por culo a todos, que aun está triste por no haber podido ser el hombre adecuado para ella en _Victorian Decadence_. Que de verdad de VERDAD la quiere mucho y es su princesa encantadora. De hecho, se ha ido a abrazarla y... a meterse en la cama con ella.

Gales, que estaba en la cama también, pega un SALTO. El romano se lleva a Galia y lo deja ahí con un palmo de narices.

El británico mira a Galia un poco desconsolado porque últimamente no le hace ningún caso. Vale, pues a la mierda, Galia tampoco. Roma la deja en el suelo y se larga de la casa dando un PORTAZO, tal como va vestido.

Sin llevarse nada.

Salvo el coche.

—¡Pero _Roooom!_ —le hablas a la puerta, Germania. Le buscaba en la mañana para contarle que le había hablado Alemania.

Da igual, se ha ido.

Que no haga draaaaama, le echamos todos de menos. Ve lo mucho que sufren todos en _Victorian Decadence_ … Y aun así se ha ido. Le queremos aunque él no lo sienta, y ese asunto de que todos buscan un sustituto no es verdad. Y él les quiere a todos.

Tengo que decir que quien peor lleva es Helena. ¿Helena? Pero si Helena le quiere un montón. Ella no tiene ni siquiera otra pareja estable. Y pensamos en Egipto, pero ella es tan pareja de Helena como de Roma.

Pero Helena no. Helena es 100% de Roma siempre que Roma quiere. Y de hecho, si Roma le hace mucho, mucho caso, ella le pone toda su atención.

Tal vez no es... no sé, a Roma le parece que Helena no va a buscarlo tanto a él como Egipto. Pero Egipto se hace mucho más de rogar lo cual... Es injusto. Es igual, en serio, estará bien. Creo que ha ido a por Iberia y Cartago.

Britania arruga la nariz.

Ah, y que sepa Gales que ha ganado, esta... pero ahora Galia se siente culpable… Junto con todos los ancients y Egipto les va a meter una bronca a todos que flipas.

Britania estaría de su lado si eso fuera posible, también completamente enfadada porque ahora va a traer a DOS más. Y uno es como ella.

Pues sí... Pero ella tiene a Escandinavia. Cada vez que quiere. Sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos. Britania se sonroja un poco porque eso quiere decir que nunca quiere.

Pues... así suele ser. Aunque ella nunca, nunca ha ido detrás de Escandinavia. A veces ve Vikings y se acuerda de él, pero naaaah.

Buaaaaah, hoy es el día del drama romano. Romita tiene a toda la humanidad para él con sólo chasquear los dedos. Pero hoy quería a uno solo y ninguno estaba ahí cuando ha chasqueado los dedos. Y por eso se ha ido. Aunque sea puro drama.

Se paró y dijo "¡Pues hala! ¡Germania con Helvetia, Brit con Escandinavia, Helena con Egipto, yo me largo!"

Porque ayer estaban hablando Austria y Alemania de su padre y Helvetia. Y le pone muy celoso. Y hoy nombras a Escandinavia yendo a visitar a Britania y fue como "¡QUE OS DEN!"

Celoooooos. Que no haga drama, que todos le quieren, de verdad.

Creo que el que le da más celos es Germania. Es decir, hablamos de Egipto con El Niño y... le darán, pero mira cómo se ha ido hoy después del asunto con Helvetia.

Nah, que van a darle. Es que a nadie le da celos El Niño. Inglaterra si acaso en plan "¡ella es una guarra!" "¡Él es un _psycho_!"

Lo que le decía ayer Austria a Alemania... nadie es bastante bueno para él.

Para Germania, claro.

¡Para América!

Nadie es tan bueno como... Ah…

OXOXOXOXO

Helena espera en la cocina, sentada, sabiendo, a saber Dios cómo, que Roma está por llegar. Se oye el coche en el garaje junto con algunas risas y la griega levanta un poco las cejas y se echa para atrás en la silla aguzando el oído con curiosidad. Sonríe.

—¿Hola? —saluda hacia la puerta y el romano entra tomado de la cintura con Iberia y con Cartago refunfuñando tras ellos —. Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

— _Ave!_ ¿Qué te parece? —mueve un poco a Iberia para que Helena la vea bien mientras Cartago se va por ahí. Lejos... y sonrojado.

—Hola —saluda Iberia, sonriéndole un poco y moviéndose como le hace hacer Roma.

—Cartago... ¿E Iberia? ¡Qué sorpresa! —se ríe Helena acercándose con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a Roma y a la chica. Roma la abraza hacia ella, haciendo un abrazo de tres, con fuerza —. Estaba preocupada ya, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, sólo fui a por ellos, les he convencido que vengan a casa —aun así no la suelta y le da un beso a la mejilla a Iberia—. He pensando que Cartago puede quedarse en el cuarto que era de Germania y ella con Galia.

—¡Oh! ¡Más gente! Qué bueno —sonríe feliz, sin soltarle.

—¿Te gusta? Tal vez puedan venir con nosotros a la Universidad si convences al decano.

Iberia se ríe un poquito dejando que le bese, claro.

—Ah, seguro. Convencerle es muy fácil y estoy segura de que ambos podrán hacerlo muy bien en la universidad. Cartago, ven, ven a que te abracemos.

Cartago les mira con su ceño fruncido perpetuo y levanta las cejas con eso, se sonroja y se va corriendo del cuarto.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho una casa aquí así y tengas a todos aquí. ¡Y que les tengas a todos así!

—¡Vivir todos juntos es muy divertido!

—Es todo muy bonito... —Iberia se ríe y le mira a la cara dándole ella ahora un beso en la mejilla, que le hace sonreír, aunque mira de reojo haber donde habrá ido Cartago, un poco preocupado.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte la casa.

—Ay este muchacho siempre con esos problemas... —comenta Helena en un suspiro —. Voy por él mientras se la enseñas a Iberia. Querida, bienvenida a tu casa.

Iberia le sonríe a Helena, agradecida y mira a Roma de reojo, que le sonríe y baja la mano de su cintura para ponérsela en el culo. La chica se ríe, dejándole hacer.

—Germania ha ido al gimnasio —explica Helena —. Los demás están por aquí. ¡Ahora les veo!

Roma se ríe también, dirigiéndola hacia fuera de la cocina.

—Así que todos viven aquí... Es bonita la casa y grande —asegura mirando a todos lados —, con muchas cosas, no puedo creer aun que todos vivan aquí tranquilos con lo mal que se llevaban.

—Mantener el equilibro a veces es muy difícil, pero ya sabes que siempre he sido muy hábil —sonríe.

—Claro que sí, el más hábil de todos —asiente —. Hasta con los más difíciles como Cartago, tan mono —se ríe.

—Eso es —la besa, complacido—. ¿Quieres un cuarto para ti sola? Si sigues diciéndome cosas bonitas te lo consigo.

—Sí, sí que quiero uno. O en realidad —sonríe ampliamente y le hace un cariño en la mejilla, acercándose ella a él por otro beso —, con quien quiero un cuarto es contigo.

Roma toma aire y suspira profundamente, sonriendo derrotado. La abraza con ambos brazos.

—Aunque aquí están todos y tendré que compartirte con ellos. Aún no me hago a la idea. Me acostumbraré —le mira a los ojos.

—Te quiero mucho, sé que entiendes lo que pasó tras tu muerte y entiendes que ellos son... importantes para mí y que no podía quedarme nada más para siempre guardando luto. Sé que hice lo que tú hubieras querido pero nunca olvides que fuiste la primera. Mi puerta siempre, SIEMPRE estará abierta para ti. Pase lo que pase.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Es extraño y diferente pero no pasa nada, me alegra mucho estar contigo otra vez —sonríe —. Estás más guapo y fuerte —eso último se lo ha dicho un montón de veces ya.

—Tú estás tan bella, exactamente como te recordaba. Te eché tanto, tanto de menos.

La chica se ríe y el romano le acaricia la cara con ternura, sonriendo, encantado con su risa.

—Y tú siempre envolviéndome con todas esas cosas que me dices —le mira y mueve las pestañas. Roma toca la frente con la suya, cierra los ojos y le da un besito suave.

—Le pediré a Galia que duerma con Britania.

Iberia se ríe un poquito más y le da un beeeeso, sin decir que no, pensando que de menos para empezar no será mal tener su propia habitación. Y el beso es profundo, profundo, profundo aunque termina por separarse un poco de él antes de cualquier cosa, con ganas de hablar.

—Roma... ¿A quién crees que conozca primero? Cuéntame más de ellos ahora que no está Cartago.

—Todos van a quererte muchísimo, eres maravillosa y debiste estar con nosotros desde el principio... Germania va a gustarte mucho y Galia, que es muy dulce aunque últimamente está muy poco en casa. Y Helena ya la conoces... ¿Conoces a Britania?

—Britania —entrecierra los ojos —. No estoy segura.

—Una chica pelirroja, vivía en unas islas en el mar del norte de ti y se parece a Cartago de carácter.

—¡Oh! Las islas. Sabíamos que había gente allá pero no conocí nunca a quien vivía ahí.

—Ven, vamos a buscarla.

La chica asiente conforme y le toma de la mano, entrecruzando sus dedos.

—Vamos a conocer a tus chicas —sonríe un poco aunque en realidad nada de todo esto le hace mucha gracia y debe notársele en la cara.

Roma le aprieta un poco la mano e igual prefiere acabar con ello pronto, golpeando la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Volvió?—pregunta la pelirroja pensando que es Galia.

—Lo hice, ¿estabas preocupada por mí? —sonríe a través de la puerta.

—No! Ugh! ¡No hablo de ti! —Siiii, de verdad es que no pica la mayor parte de las cosas.

—¿Puedo entrar? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¿Presentarme?

— _Sic_ , venga.

—Pasa, pues...

Mira a Iberia de reojo, le aprieta la mano y abre la puerta. Iberia se la aprieta de vuelta y sonríe amablemente. Britania le mira desde la cama, leyendo, la mira a ella... Frunce el ceño y se sienta.

— _Ave_...

— _Hello_. ¿Ehm...?

—Ella es Iberia, va a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros... es la madre de _Hispaniae_.

—E-Ella... ¡¿La madre de _S-Spain_?! —mira tú lo que la sonroja.

—Es que a Britania le gusta mucho nuestro niño —explica Roma a Iberia.

—¡No me gusta tu niño, idiota!

Él se gira a ella y le guiña un ojo.

—Oh, España. Eso no me lo habías contado —comenta Iberia.

—Es que el niño salió a ti en lo atractivo y _Britaniae_ tiene buen ojo con los hombres —se ríe Roma.

—¡No salió a ella! —protesta Britania por protestar.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Con lo guapo que es! —replica Roma.

—¡No lo es! —mira a Iberia de arriba abajo, valorándola.

—¿Insinúas que te gusta porque se parece a mí, entonces?

— _NO!_

Roma se muere de la risa. Iberia les mira sonriendo un poco, una sonrisita extraña de no entender algo extraño que siente en el ambiente entre ambos.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te decía que ibas a gustarle —asegura Roma a Iberia.

—¡No me gusta!

—Claro que sí, además, va a quedarse el cuarto de Galia.

Britania parpadea.

—¿Perdona?

—De todos modos Galia últimamente pasa poco tiempo en la casa...

—¿Y ahora la vas a mandar a vivir con _Cymru_ para traer a... esta?

—Nah, le pediré que se mude aquí a tu cuarto... de todos modos, tú también vas a menudo a ver a tus hijos y vosotras os lleváis bien.

Britania parpadea otra vez…

—Que se mude... ¿Aquí? ¿Aquí a mi cuarto? ¿Y yo?

—¿Tú? Nada, tú a tu casa —sonríe y se acerca a ella, sentándose en la cama.

— _What?!_ —estás destinándola a que la ODIE. El moreno se muere de la risa y hace un esfuerzo por no abrazarla.

—Pues tú puedes ir a vivir con tus hijos, ellos viven solos, e incluso _Belgie_ te acogería, pero ella pobre no tiene donde ir. Y pensaba decirle al decano que le diera tu plaza en la universidad. Además, tú siempre te quejas de lo mal que vives aquí.

Iberia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más aunque algo entre ellos es tremendamente NOTORIO. Britania abre la boca completamente y Roma sonríe y le mete dentro un dedo antes de retirarlo rápidamente para que no le muerda. La abraza ahora ya sin poder evitarlo.

— _W-What?!_ No me... Eres... _What?!_

—¿Tú qué crees? No seas tonta, tú aquí con _Galiae_.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Voy a volverme a casa! —respira otra vez, eso sí.

—Noooooo —la abraza más fuerte y la británica se queda súper tiesa ahí sin devolverle el abrazo, pero sin quitarle del todo—. ¡Eres idiotaaaaaa!

Roma se ríe y le da un besito en la cabeza.

—También he traído a un chico nuevo, Cartago. Trata de no ser una completa BRUJA con ellos.

—¿Has traído a un chico nuevo también? Pero... ¡¿Y dónde vas a meter a tanta gente?! Eso no se puede, ¿cómo no vas a PREGUNTAR?

—Cartago, va a ir en el cuarto que antes era de Germania. Procura no aliarte demasiado con él, no sé si pueda contra los dos.

—El chico nuevo va a tener un cuarto solo, y _ESTA_ va a tener un cuarto sola y yo... ¿No? —es que es Galia... Pero ella es la reina de los SECRETOS —. ¿Donde pretendes que duerma Galia cuando _Cymru_ viene?

—Aquí, mientras tú te vienes a mi cuarto... ellos necesitan adaptarse un poco. Si no te convence buscaré una casa más grande.

Britania se revuelve un poco, para nada segura ni convencida de nada.

—Mmm... —fulmina a Iberia y luego a Roma, que la besa sin dejarle pensar demasiado. Tooooodo lo malo que podía decir se le olvida.

—Todo sea para fastidiarte —responde cuando se separa, levantándose para ir con Iberia.

Iberia que ahora tiene el ceño fruncidito y se le enrolla del cuello a Roma cuando se acerca a ella. Él la abraza de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

Britania tarda en recuperarse y cuando lo hace refunfuña.

—¡Noesquememolestes!

Para cuando Roma ya se ha llevado a Iberia, Britania se levanta dispuesta a ir a chismear con Galia y ver qué dice cuando le digan... Y ahí se va corriendo detrás de ellos a ver si se van con Germania o con Galia.

OXOXOXOXO

Helena, que está muy contenta de que haya gente nueva y cosas nuevas que hacer y que aprender, se va a buscar a Cartago, sin estar muy segura de a dónde ha ido.

Cartago está convencido de haber venido aquí a matar a Roma y destruir todo lo que quiere, así que vaga por la casa mirando qué puede ser suyo. Helena entonces tarda en encontrarlo, aunque finalmente se lo topa en el pasillo de arriba.

—¡Ah, aquí estás!

El chico da un salto y deja caer al suelo el objeto que tenía en las manos, un jarrón que Egipto puso en una mesita baja. Helena aprieta los ojos.

—Uff... Mala idea.

—¡Te has acercado traidoramente por la espalda!

—Me he acercado por el único lugar por el que me podía acercar en un pasillo, siendo que vine de allá.

—¡No me interesa tu retórica!

—Lógica —se le acerca.

—Eso será según tú —pone los ojos en blanco y se separa, sonrojándose.

—Rebátemela si no te parece que es lógica —pide sonriendo y notando que le gusta mucho porque es muy mono, no recordaba cuanto. Se acerca de nuevo.

—Podrías haber hablado y no habría sido un acercamiento cobarde —la acusa.

—Parece que asumes que llamarle cobarde a la manera en que me acerco va a conseguir que me detenga.

—¡Debería! ¿Es que no tienes HONOR? ¡No, claro que no, púnico idiota! —se reclama a sí mismo apretando los ojos.

Dos segundos más tarde, está la mano de la griega acariciándole la mejilla y el moreno casi se la arranca de un mordisco, así que ella la quita, pero le pone la otra en el pecho.

—Eh, calma.

Cartago da un paso atrás y se la aparta de un manotazo. La griega toma aire y hace un leve gesto con los párpados, entrecerrándolos porque le ha dolido.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con voz suave y calmada —. No necesitas ser tan agresivo para demostrar que te pongo nervioso.

—¡No me pones nervioso!

—¿Entonces?

El chico se humedece los labios, nervioso, porque sabe que ha hecho mal.

—No me toques.

—¿Por qué? No te estoy lastimando y no te estoy haciendo nada desagradable. Ni siquiera estoy haciendo algo que no te guste.

—Sí que no me gusta que me... ¡no me gusta! —chilla haciéndose un lío.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta? —caída de ojos.

—T-Tú... t-todo. T-Tú —vacila y sigue apretando los ojos —. Cálmate, cálmate. Fuerza.

—Mi todo —repite —. Eso es poco específico, por tanto es poco creíble. Algo debes encontrar que te guste —se le acerca otra vez —. Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, ¿puedo abrazarte?

Él niega con la cabeza, echándose atrás en una postura agresiva.

—Venga, no puede ser tan malo. No es como que haya dicho que quiero matarte, dije que me da gusto verte y que por eso quiero abrazarte.

—No quiero —sigue en su postura de lucha de "voy a golpearte".

—No me gusta obligar a las personas. Sólo quiero que pienses hace cuanto que no nos vemos, y nos encontramos aquí y vamos a vivir en la misma casa. ¿No crees que puedas relajarte un poco?

—No contigo, Helena —replica agresivo.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte? —voz suave. Cartago se sonroja y no contesta —. ¿Qué estás pensando que puedo hacerte? —le sonríe un poco —. Porque puedo hacerte eso y más.

El chico traga saliva y se sonroja más. Niega con la cabeza.

—Concéntrate, púnico —se pide a sí mismo.

—No te tienes que concentrar en nada de eso ya, Cartago. Estamos aquí y ahora los rencores no importan, así que si sólo es eso, déjalo ir. Claro que si lo que te da es vergüenza...

—¡No! —exclama, da un paso atrás y se topa con algo que cae al suelo, así que pierde el equilibrio y se cae encima, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo antes de levantarse otra vez.

—Cartago, caaaaalmate —se le acerca más y le vuelve a poner las manos encima.

—¡Aléjate! —Se plancha contra una puerta que, de repente, se le abre desde dentro, haciendo que se caiga. Egipto levanta una ceja porque había salido a ver qué son todos estos gritos.

—¡Ah! Cielo —Helena le sonríe —. Mira quien vino a vivir a casa.

Egipto mira a Helena, luego el suelo y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que faltaba —protesta pasándole por encima, sólo levantando el pie para salir del cuarto.

—¡No vine a vivir a la casa!

—Va a vivir aquí, él e Iberia —Helena intercepta a Egipto y muy hábilmente consigue darle un beso rápido en los labios. Bueno... "Rápido".

Egipto, es que además es completamente tomada por sorpresa. Cartago las mira con absoluto interés, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño.

Aprovechando que Egipto es tomada por sorpresa, que no es tan normal, Helena le abraza de la cintura y se estira más del cuello, profundizando el beso y movieeeeendo una mano hacia el pecho de la morena. Cartago se queda en el suelo viéndolas a las dos con la boca abierta como idiota, ¡odiando aun más a Roma por vivir junto a esto!

Egipto, sorprendentemente, le devuelve un poco a Helena sin estar completamente perdida, cosa rara... pero sabe que a Cartago ella le gusta y planea marcar un poco de territorio. Y eso a Helena le encanta, y me la pierde un poquito haciéndola sonreír, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

Ni hablar consigo mismo ni nada devuelve a Cartago su cerebro. Helena se separa un poco y mira a Egipto a los ojos, sonriendo. Egipto la mira de reojo y es entonces que Cartago consigue cerrar la boca.

—Un beso de amor —susurra Helena.

Egipto se SONROJA y pone los ojos en blanco. Igual marchándose. Helena se ríe con suavidad y la mira irse moviendo el culo. Se gira con Cartago, que traga saliva. Extiende una mano hacia él, pero el muchacho repta hacia atrás y se pone de pie él solo.

—Ella es Egipto. Un encanto. No creo que tengas mucho que ver con ella. Ven, vamos a conocer a los demás... Y tu cuarto.

—Me acuerdo de ella, no soy tan tonto.

—Ya sé que no lo eres. Sólo te lo recuerdo. Ven.

Se humedece los labios, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, esperando que vaya delante. La griega se da la vuelta y parsimoniosamente camina hasta la puerta del que era el cuarto de Germania.

Él la sigue, guardando la distancia. Helena abre la puerta y se mete al cuarto, yendo a abrir la ventana.

—¿Y cuando volviste? ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Cómo te encontró _Romi_?

—Estaba en casa, en el desierto. Hace unas cuantas lunas.

—Vas a estar mejor aquí, aunque extrañarás algunas cosas de casa. Germania te ayudará a que las extrañes menos, creo que serán buenos amigos. ¿Le recuerdas?

Cartago niega.

—El estúpido romano no para de hablar de esas cosas tampoco.

—No es estúpido pensar en hacerles felices con una vida tranquila rodeados de gente que les conoce y entiende.

Frunce el ceño y bufa por la nariz porque ya sabe que no se puede hablar con ella y menos aun mal de Roma.

—¿Te gusta el cuarto?

—No —brazos cruzados.

—Empezará a gustarte más cuando tengas recuerdos sobre él... ¿Quieres probar la cama?

—¡No! —chilla tensándose más de lo que ya lo está de por sí.

—¿Estás seguro? —levanta una mano y empieza a desanudarse el hombro.

—E-Estoy... —calma, calma.

—No vas a salir huyendo cobardemente, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirándole y sonriendo un poco antes de que la tela del vestido caiga al suelo, mas con el afán de calmarle y ver si es posible que una vez que esté satisfecho pueda entender mejor todo y aceptar cosas.

—¡No e...! —empieza a protestar pero el vestido se lleva sus palabras al suelo con él.

Da un par de pasos hacia él, soltando el vestido con más esfuerzo del que emplearía generalmente, sólo para conseguir un buen movimiento de pechos.

—No te... no te acerques, Helena, no me vas a seducir —suplica, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Es que es inminente e imparable. Le abraza del cuello. Cuando siente la tremenda tensión que no cede, tan aprisa como le tocó y se le enredó... Le suelta del todo.

—Calma, calma, calma... ¡Suéltame, Helena! —exclama apretando los ojos y tratando de apartarla. El corazón y la respiración le van a mil por hora.

—Estás demasiado tenso, no tienes por qué estarlo... Nadie va a hacerte daño —explica sólo rozándole un poco el brazo.

—No me fío de ti —decide mejor salir corriendo porque es que ella es como Roma.

—Y yo de ti tampoco —replica ella sonriendo de lado yendo hacia la puerta —. Aún...

Cartago sale corriendo prácticamente para ir a esconderse y Helena se va tan tranquila por otro vestido, empezando a pensar que habrá que organizar una fiesta de ESAS.

OXOXOXOXO

Entre tanto, Roma e Iberia encuentran a Galia en el cuarto del ordenador, que está escuchando Mrs. Robinson.

—¡Galia! —saluda Iberia sonriendo, acercándose a ella.

Ella se gira y levanta las cejas hasta el techo al reconocerla, conteniendo el aliento. Un segundo después nada más salta a sus brazos.

—¡Iberia!

—Galia hermosa, ¿cómo estás? —la aprieta contra sí, sonriendo mucho.

—¡No sabía que habías vuelto!

Roma las mira desde un lado, sonriendo.

—¡Yo no sabía que nadie más había vuelto! Me encanta verte.

Britania entra a la sala y levanta un poquito las cejas.

—Sí, estamos casi todos ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—¡Yo también te he echado de menos! ¡Roma me dijo que estabas aquí y no podía esperar para llegar!

—¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya conoces a Germania? ¡Tienes que conocer a Britania!

—Estaba en casa, hacia el norte, atendiendo un mesón.

—¡Oh! ¿Y tu hijo?

—No lo he visto, pregunté pero nadie sabía nada —creo que Iberia es el despiste total.

—¿Ya le has visto? Es taaaaan guapo.

—No, no lo he visto, pero Roma me dijo que vendría a verme. Y a Britania la conocí arriba —mira de reojo a la puerta porque Britania ha entrado y frunce el ceño —. No sé qué pensar de ella pero he visto algunas cosas.

—¡Britania! —exclama Galia mirándola—. ¿Ya has visto quien ha vuelto?

—ESTA pretende quitarte tu cuarto —responde Britania cruzándose de brazos.

Roma se vuelve a Britania levantando las cejas. Galia mira a Iberia.

—Y que tú y yo durmamos en uno solo, así pierde derechos uno en esta casa —protesta picándose más en realidad porque Galia parece encantada.

—¡Oh! ¡Contigo! —exclama ella—. Puedo dormir con ella si no quieres...

Britania cambia el peso de pie y frunce más el ceño, porque tampoco quiere eso.

—¿Pero es que no te molesta que traiga a más gente a casa y nos mueva como se le da la gana?

— _Non_ , ella es muy buena y me cae bien —sonríe a Iberia. Britania aprieta los brazos y refunfuña.

—Pues anda, vete a dormir con ella y ya, a mí me da igual —hay una vibración en la fuerza porque es RARO que Britania se enoje al menos un poco con Galia.

Galia levanta las cejas y automáticamente suelta a Iberia, yendo con Britania.

—Puedes quedarte mi cuarto, Iberia. Yo me iré con ella.

Britania se relaja un poquito imperceptiblemente... O más bien, todos deben notarlo menos ella.

—Eso no debería ser, todo es culpa de _Rome_ —susurra para Galia dejando que la abrace, si lo hace.

—Claro que es culpa de él, pero Iberia es buena —sí que la abraza—. Ya verás cómo te gusta cuando la conozcas.

—No creo, y me molesta que no nos haya preguntado siquiera —mira a Iberia con cara de "mira quién manda aquí, Galia es MI mejor amiga".

Iberia vacila un poquito, frunciendo más el ceño hacia Galia, luego mira a Roma nerviosita.

—Tranquila, Britania es un poco complicada —le susurra Roma a Iberia—. Pero Galia te ayudará.

Iberia se acerca a Roma y le abraza.

Y suenan las llaves de la puerta. Se abre y Germania es quien saluda con el clásico y seco " _Hallo_ ". Britania mira hacia la puerta, mira a Roma y la muy cabronzuela sonríe, sabiendo que si ella está indignada, Germania...

Germania, sudado y medio despeinado, con el pelo amarrado en una sola trenza atrás, una camiseta pegada y unos pantalones que le destacan bastante el paquete, entra de vuelta del gimnasio, listo para irse a bañar.

Roma traga saliva al oírlo y trata de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Ehm... dame un minuto —le pide a Iberia, yendo hacia fuera.

Silba una antigua tonada vikinga cerrando la puerta y se topa con Roma en el foyer.

— _Ave_... —sonríe de lado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y se lo come con la mirada.

—¡Has vuelto! —frunce el ceño pero la sonrisa clara de lado le delata.

—Me has... —se le acerca y le pone las manos en el pecho—. Echado de menos.

—¿Yo? Desde luego que no —sonríe un poquito más.

—A mi me parece que sí —levanta las manos acariciándole los hombros hasta tomarle la trenza, enrollándola en sus dedos. El sajón entrecierra los ojos y le deja hacer.

—Yo creo que tú me extrañaste a mí —responde... Algo ilusamente.

—Por eso es que volví —se ríe. Germania le sonríe un poco más y le hace un cariño en la mejilla —. Y por eso es que te miro y me parece que no podrías estar más guapo —se acerca para besarle, poniéndose de puntillas.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te fuiste. Helena me explicó unas cosas —cierra los ojos y se deeeeeja besar.

Roma le da un buen, BUEN beso y como respuesta a Germania, Cartago se topa con ellos por estar corriendo mirando atrás al huir de Helena. Germania se separa del beso de golpe, claro está, levantando las cejas.

Roma también y aprieta los ojos al notar a Cartago, que se separa de ellos y les mira con las cejas en el techo.

—¡Eh! —protesta el germano, descolocado al ver que no es una de las chicas. Piensa si será algún chico de Helena de esos que desfilan frecuentemente por la casa.

—Kssss —le hace el cartaginés a Roma como si fuera una serpiente, a punto de marcharse de nuevo.

—¡Cartago! —exclama él y casi no le da tiempo de pensar teniendo que ir a detenerle.

Germania parpadea, levanta las cejas y entreabre los labios. ¿Cartago? ¿De verdad? Les mira hacer sin moverse.

Roma le detiene del brazo y este le da el puñetazo exacto con el que le rompió la nariz la primera vez, que el romano esquiva sólo por buena suerte, consiguiendo tomarle ambas manos. Así que el púnico le pisa con saña y el latino protesta, tirándole al suelo con rabia, sentándosele encima.

—Kssssss —vuelve a hacer Cartago, revolviéndose bajo el peso de Roma que le mantiene inmovilizado.

Germania levanta las cejas y en principio da un paso hacia Roma para ayudarle con el cartaginés. Luego se detiene, frunce el ceño y se tensa, sin hacer nada más que mirarles.

—Ksss una mierda, anda, ¿qué vas a hacerme? Arráncame la verga si puedes venga. Ni siquiera quieres —lo provoca y el púnico se revuelve más para demostrar que sí que quiere.

—¡Ha! Ya se ve cómo es que sí quieres... —sigue provocándole y él empieza a patearle la espalda con saña y hasta consigue girar para quedar encima. Roma lo envuelve con las piernas aun manteniéndole todo lo inmovilizado que le es posible, hasta que acaba por empujarle lejos, al mismo tiempo que el cartaginés se separa de un salto, rodando y agachándose, mirándole de forma agresiva.

Con el cerebro dividido entre ayudarle o no, Germania sigue mirándoles fijamente. Roma no deja de vigilar a Cartago, poniéndose de pie y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Mira a Germania de reojo un instante, mientras el cartaginés sigue haciendo "kssss" en susurros sin parpadear, mirando a Roma.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Germania mirando a Cartago, que le mira extrañado.

—Nada —sonríe de lado Roma con una de esas que quiere decir claramente "que quiere que me lo tire... y yo quiero hacerlo".

—¿Que hace aquí? —menos fruncido no tiene el ceño.

—Ha venido a matarme —le guiña el ojo a Cartago sin mirar a Germania.

Y este se sonroja... Germania sigue mirando la escena.

—Quizás pueda ayudarle —murmura Germania.

—Se va a quedar en el cuarto de visitas con nosotros hasta que lo logre... —añade y Cartago no dice nada porque esa es la versión que se ha dado a sí mismo.

Y ahí van las cejas del germano al cielo.

— _Was?_ ¡¿Se va a quedar?!

— _Sic_ —Roma le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios porque no quería decírselo así.

Cartago desvía la mirada a Germania casi por primera vez, mirándole de arriba abajo y valorándole mientras este se toma su tiempo, largo tiempo, para entender lo que está escuchando.

—Fui a buscarle para traerle con nosotros —añade Roma —. A él y a Iberia, que está conociendo a las chicas ahora.

El sajón le sostiene la mirada al cartaginés y luego se gira a Roma parpadeando.

—¿Trajiste a otro hombre a vivir a la casa? —pregunta con la voz más plana posible.

Roma aprieta los ojos y Germania suelta un bufidito casi imperceptible al ver que los aprieta.

— _Sic_ —responde Roma y le sostiene la mirada al sajón pensando en Helvetia.

Baja los hombros, modificando la expresión casi imperceptiblemente. Abre la boca para decir algo, para preguntar por qué... Pero un montón de ideas confusas de las implicaciones de esto se le arremolinan en la cabeza. Dejarían de ser dos para ser tres. Dejaría él de ser la segunda verga de la casa para simplemente ser una más.

—¿Por qué no le pones mejor a dormir contigo en mi cama y me devuelves a mí al cuarto de invitados? —suelta sin pensar bien en lo que dice, ni en lo completamente despechado suena esto desde ya.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la montaña con la zorra rubia si tanto te molesta? —replica Roma agresivo y Cartago parpadea, mirando a uno y a otro.

— _Was?_ Helvetia? ¿Eso qué?... ¡Yo no la traje a vivir a casa! ¡Ni tengo otros trescientos amantes!

Roma pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a Cartago, que sale huyendo despavorido sin esperárselo, pero él sólo pasa por su lado, marchándose y dejándoles solos.

— _Was?_ ¿A dónde vas? —protesta Germania, frustrado con que se le largue —. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¡¿Que qué bueno?!

—¡Haz lo que te salga de los cojones! —grita yendo al taller a golpear algo.

Germania no puede comprender como es que Roma trae a dos personas más a vivir a casa y termina ÉL enfadado… son esas cosas que pasan y que sorprendentemente consiguen que tú te enojes menos... La magia latina.

* * *

 _Hace tiempo que todo el mundo estaba pidiendo esta historia, aquí está por fi :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

De todos modos Cartago aun mira a Germania sin entender del todo.

—¿Y tú quien eres?

—Germania. Hijo de Odín. Rey de las tierras del Norte.

—Norteño —entrecierra los ojos—. Yo soy _Kart-Hadasht_ , del sur —vacila un poco sin dejar de fruncir el ceño pero se acerca y le tiende la mano.

Germania le mira la mano, se humedece los labios y extiende la suya.

—Me han hablado de ti.

El moreno le saluda, apretándosela.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Quién eres y qué hacías.

—Yo no sé quién eres tú ni qué hacías.

—Moriste antes que yo —hace una pausa —. Yo maté a _Rom_ una vez.

Levanta las cejas, impresionándose con eso.

—Yo estuve a punto, pero me engañó. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—No vas a matarle.

—Sí voy a hacerlo —frunce el ceño de nuevo—. Esta vez no me engañará.

—¿Te engañó? ¿Con quién?

—¿Con... quién? Con nadie, en la batalla.

—Te mató en batalla. Claro. Eres un chico.

Cartago gira la cara y se sonroja sin saber muy bien qué significa eso. Germania carraspea.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Con una daga. Murió en mis brazos.

—Una... daga —asiente pensando en ello.

— _Ja_. Su sangre caliente se escurrió por mi brazo mientras me abrazaba... Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

—Te abrazaba —se sonroja. Germania se sonroja en espejo esta vez y carraspea—. ¿Eres cómo ellos?

—Y... Después dejó de hacerlo. Eso y todo lo de... ¿Cómo ellos cómo?

—Como... como él y Helena.

Germania se sonroja un poco más y frunce el ceño, teniendo una cosa clara.

— _Nein_. No soy como _Rom_ en nada. Y Helena es... Helena —se encoge hombros. Cartago entrecierra los ojos, no muy convencido—. _Was?_ —pregunta agresivo de que alguien lo dude—. ¿Como ellos en qué?

—En todo eso... él muriendo en tus brazos y todo eso.

—¿Él muriendo en los brazos y todo eso de qué? Matar es matar.

—Uno no abraza a su asesino sin que haya un poco de algo.

—Uno no viene aquí con _Rom_ sin que lo haya tampoco.

—¡He venido a matarlo! —chilla dando un paso atrás por la acusación. Germania levanta las manos y le mira.

—Te creo.

Cartago se relaja visiblemente. Germania baja las manos y se encoge de hombros.

—Y... ¿qué hacéis aquí todos?

—Vivir. Voy por jugo. ¿Quieres algo?

Mira alrededor, nervioso y decide por ahora seguir a Germania.

—¿Vivir cómo?

—Vivir aquí todos juntos. ¿Cómo que cómo?

—¿Por qué todos juntos?

—Es más barato y se dividen las tareas.

—¿Es casa de Roma de verdad?

El sajón carraspea y frunce el ceño.

— _Nein_ , es casa de todos —abre el refrigerador y saca el jugo.

—¿Pero esta es de verdad esa ciudad?

—Por desgracia, sí —saca dos vasos y se sirve jugo en uno, señalando la botella—. ¿Quieres o no?

Niega con la cabeza porque no se fía. El rubio tapa la botella y toma el vaso, acabándoselo de un solo trago largo.

—¿Tú donde vives?

—En el desierto.

—Oh. ¿Y de qué trabajas?

—¿Trabajar?

—Trabajar para ganar dinero.

—No necesito dinero —se cruza de brazos y Germania le mira de reojo.

—Eso parece. Eso piensa Helvetia —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y te gusta vivir ahí?

—No, pero las ciudades son raras.

—Ese es justo el asunto. Todo es raro. Aquí en casa es un poco menos raro, o más bien es raro para todos. Lo que yo no entiendo lo entiendes tú, o lo entiende Helena, o Galia... O el idiota de _Rom_.

—Ese romano no entiende nada —protesta.

—No sabe casi nada, pero sí sabe de dónde sacar algunas cosas, como el carnet de la biblioteca o encontrar el club de hípica. Eso me gusta a mí.

—¿Para qué?

—Para montar a caballo. Es casi imposible encontrar caballos hoy por hoy.

—Yo tengo dos.

—¿Aun? Qué suerte. Yo tenía muchos. Ahora monto uno del club que no corre como los míos pero al menos... Bueno. Corre.

—En cuanto le haya matado volveré al desierto.

El germano le mira de reojo y entrecierra los ojos.

—Quizás deberías... Probar un poco la vida moderna.

—¿Por?

—Porque el desierto ahora no va a servirte como te servía antes. Creo.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Siempre he vivido en el desierto —frunce más el ceño.

—A mí al menos el bosque no me sirve igual. Si corto un árbol o corro más de lo que debo o a donde no debo, alguien se entera y viene a regañarme. Hay casas donde no había y gente rara.

—En el desierto no hay casas... ni árboles.

—Seguro hay gente armada. Como en casa de Egipto.

El púnico se encoge de hombros porque las armas que llevan no sabe que lo son. Germania le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres matarle? —pregunta el germano y el otro chico se sonroja.

—Le odio.

—Yo también le odio.

Cartago le mira de reojo.

—Le estabas besando.

—¡No le estaba besando! —el rubio se sonroja mucho.

—Lo he visto.

—¡A ti se te estaba insinuando y hablándote de su verga!

—¡No me estaba insinuando nada! ¡Estaba peleando! —el chico se sonroja y se echa para atrás porque sabe perfecto cómo hubiera acabado eso y no sabe en realidad por qué no ha pasado.

—¡Lo dices como si no le conociera, deja de insinuar que a mí me gusta por lo que viste!

—¿Entonces por qué no lo matas?

—Porque ya lo maté una vez, y... ¡Y ya está! ¡No es como que sirva de nada matarle!

—Si lo matamos y vuelve, lo matamos otra vez.

—¡No es que vuelva, es que muerto él tampoco se está bien!

—¿Por qué no? —escandalizado.

—Porque si lo matas hay silencio y aparece aquí —se señala la cabeza—, en vez de aquí —señala a su alrededor—. Y sin ningún beneficio.

—A mí no me pasará eso.

—Eso es lo que dije yo.

—Pero es diferente. A mí no me gusta ni le doy besos.

—¡A mí tampoco me gusta! ¡Y yo no le doy besos, viste mal!

—Si no te gustara no tendrías problemas con matarle, como la helénica y la egipcia.

—¡Te digo que ya le maté una vez! —protesta—. Si matas a _Rom_ ambas van a comerte vivo.

—Ellas tampoco me gustan, me dan igual —levanta la nariz. Germania parpadea porque es imposible que eso sea cierto.

—Y... ¿Qué te gusta a ti? ¿Los caballos?

—Los elefantes.

Germania levanta una ceja.

—Los... ¿Elefantes? —repite y luego piensa un poco mejor decidiendo que esto debe ser una broma. Sonríe de lado—. Ya...

—Sí —responde y mira alrededor nervioso—. ¿Cuál es el cuarto del romano?

—Ehm... ¿S-Su cuarto? —levanta las cejas y el moreno se sonroja un poco y asiente—. A... ¿A qué quieres ir allí?

—¡A matarle!

—No está en su cuarto —asegura, escuchando además, el ruido del taller.

—Ahora no... Mientras duerme —aparta la cara sonrojado, porque esa suele ser la forma más fácil de conseguir... no matarle y que le engañe y le fuerce.

Germania carraspea porque el cuarto de Roma es, claramente, el suyo. Y no quiere que el idiota de Cartago esté ahí en la noche. Claro que no sabe si Roma va a dormir con él esta noche. Frunce el ceño.

—Es la quinta puerta al fondo a la derecha —indica las instrucciones del cuarto que antes era suyo.

Cartago asiente porque aun no ha notado cuantas puertas hay ni cuál es el cuarto que le ha enseñado Helena.

—Ehm... Bueno. No hagas nada malo a las chicas, ¿vale?

El recién llegado asiente. Germania lava el vaso en el fregadero rápidamente y lo deja escurriendo antes de mirarle de reojo.

—Y respecto a matar a _Rom_... —se seca las manos. Cartago le mira con el ceño fruncido pero bastante relajado—. Piénsatelo bien y... Recuerda que habrá consecuencias muy serias si lo haces —asegura pasando frente a él hacia la puerta

—¿Tú vas a vengarle?

— _Nein_ , no voy a ir a matarte.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero sí puedo ir a desollarte vivo y a colgarte de las pelotas de un palo —asegura con voz más grave.

—¿Tanto te gusta?

—¡No me gusta! Sólo voy a hacer eso y ya, así que busca otras opciones —todo jum. El moreno entrecierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros—. Y quédate aquí.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí en la sala, tengo algo que hacer.

El chico vuelve a encogerse de hombros, pensando en ir a investigar los armarios. Germania sale de la sala con paso firme y decidido, yendo al taller y pensando en este chico Cartago y toda la ayuda que va a necesitar.

Roma es un genio. Pero todos le odian (el público). Le odian porque no deja ir a ninguno. Germania los apoya y dice que también le odia.

¿Pero has visto como Germania dejó de hacer drama? Ha sido muy raro y hábil de su parte. De hecho, es que quería que Germania hablara solito con Cartago (Y Cartago con Germania).

Y no le ha caído mal Cartago a Germania. De hecho, es que lo entiende. Lo entiende y no le irrita ni le molesta, lo cual es bastante raro. Sin duda podrían ser amigos y odiar a Roma juntos.

Más o menos algo así planeaba Roma.

Además como se ha enojado con Germania y le ha sacado lo de Helvetia... Se quedó un poquito descontrolado. Lo sacó porque se fue de la casa enfadado por eso y vuelve y Germania no sólo no se disculpa ni nada, sino que empieza reclamarle en la misma línea. Por eso volvió a enfadarse y lo sacó.

El principio básico del enojo de Roma está mal… pero el germano no tenía que hacerlo realmente. No pasaba nada si no se disculpaba, pero no era buen momento para reclamar eso.

Germania tiene a una chica que más o menos le detesta. UNA. Roma tiene a cuatro más las que conozca y se le acumulen que lo QUIEREN y de las que él Sí está enamorado.

ESO es una visión muy parcial. Las cuatro tienen a otras personas... que Helvetia no tiene.

Helvetia ni siquiera está enamorada de él, está enamorada de Alemania. Es más...

—¡Helvetia ni siquiera está interesada en mí, el que quiere que vaya es _Deutschland!_ Y tú has traído a la otra chica, a Iberia, que no tiene a nadie más seguramente... ¡Y ni siquiera te he reclamado eso! ¡El otro es un chico!

Roma suelta el martillo poniendo los ojos en blanco, girándose a él desde encima del andamio.

—¿Ahora vas a reclamarme a mí tus fracasos amorosos como si fueran mi culpa?

Germania le mira y frunce el ceño, desviando la mirada.

—¡Es que no tiene ningún sentido que te enfades, NINGUNO! ¡Yo soy el que tiene que enfadarse! —protesta pensando que Roma SIEMPRE es el culpable de sus fracasos amorosos.

—¿Ah, non? Te pasas la vida protestándome, duermes en mi cama, dices que quieres que esté solo contigo y a la menor oportunidad, TÚ te vas a buscar a otra —reclama gesticulando como loco.

—¡Porque tú no estás sólo conmigo! ¡Tú estás con otras cuatro personas de MÍNIMO!

—¿Sabes qué creo? —se baja del andamio de un salto—. Creo que lo que te jode no es que no te quiera lo suficiente o no te haga caso o nada de eso. Lo que te jode es lo que SIEMPRE te ha jodido. Que a mí SÍ me sale hacerlo y a ti no.

El sajón se sonroja y frunce el ceño aun más porque sí que es verdad que le jode eso también.

—Deja de decir imbecilidades, me jode que te acuestes con todo el maldito mundo y que nunca tengas suficiente con nada.

—No creo que te sientas poco atendido como siempre me haces creer para hacerme sentir culpable, porque sabes que lo logras y pierdo el culo por ti. Lo que pasa es que tú querrías tener lo mismo que tengo yo, no a mí... y es idiota que yo me sienta culpable por eso.

Germania levanta las cejas y le mira directamente.

—¿Eso crees?

—Esto no es un problema de amor, es un problema tuyo y de tu estúpido sentimiento competitivo de tener que ser mejor que yo EN TODO.

—Te maté una vez por eso ya.

—Me mataste porque no entendías una mierda y sigues sin hacerlo, ¡sajón estúpido!

Germania le empuja, porque sigue sin entender bastante proporción de lo que pasa o no pasa. Sigue sin entender por qué no basta nunca con nada, por qué Roma nunca le da lo que quiere y por qué él nunca le da a Roma lo suficiente y por qué le jode si ser estúpido al no entender absolutamente nada.

El romano trastabilla un poco, pero hace fuerza para no caerse porque esperaba que viniera a atacarle.

—¡No digas que soy estúpido! —protesta Germania—, ¡cuando no lo entiendo por tu culpa! ¡No entiendo qué quieres tú de mí, no entiendo qué quiere nadie de mí! ¡Y lo voy a entender menos ahora! Quieres respeto y no me respetas a mí NADA, quieres amor y no me quieres como yo quiero que lo hagas, quieres... ¿Qué quieres? Traes a otro hombre que te odia más que yo, que te trata más mal que yo, ¿para qué? ¿Para que vea yo cómo o ni siquiera hago ESO bien? —se lleva las manos a la cabeza apretando los ojos.

Roma le abraza.

— _Non, non_ , claro que no. Traer a Cartago no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú eres tú y nadie va a serlo ni en un millón de años.

—Ni siquiera puedo quererte más que nadie u odiarte más que nadie... —le deja echándosele un poco encima—. Ni ser el más fuerte aquí, ni el más enfadado, ni el más nada...

—Pero eres el que yo quiero más que a nadie —lo acuna contra sí como puede porque Germania es GRANDE y hace mejor esto cuando están en la cama.

—Ya no seré tampoco la verga a la que todos buscan si no estás —protesta saltando de idea en idea—. Y... Además le tendré aquí burlándose de cómo es que soy un fracaso en todo.

Roma se muere de la risa con eso. El rubio le empuja porque le ha dicho todo eso con mucha sinceridad y sin cuidarse de nada.

—Disculpa, disculpa... es que no sabes cómo es el chiquillo. Cartago... no va a acostarse con las chicas —no le deja que se suelte.

Germania sigue empujándole un poco sin creerle nada de nada.

—Escúchame, hasta Helena tiene problemas con él. Hay que forzarlo y dominarlo básicamente con habilidad y mucha, mucha fuerza y paciencia la mayoría de las veces. Ninguna va a poder hacer eso... Britania como mucho, pero ella no estará interesada. De verdad, confía en mí... es inofensivo. A todas luces es una mujer más.

—Una mujer más... Que hará cosas en casa y cargará los libros de Helena y hará el papel de hombre también y yo seré una de tus chicas. No quiero ser una de tus chicas. Ni siquiera has preguntado qué opino de que viva en mi cuarto.

—No cargará los libros de Helena... Germania, es sólo un muchacho muy, muy asustado —le explica—. De hecho va a necesitarte más a ti que a nadie.

El sajón frunce el ceño aun aunque ya ha notado eso.

—No sabe nada y cree que va a matarte y volver al desierto. Ya le he dicho yo que te maté una vez y no sirve de nada.

—Lo sé —le acaricia el pelo—. No temas por eso, va a... hacerme daño, porque siempre consigue partirme el labio o las piernas o las costillas el cabrón, pero no va a matarme. Pero necesita a alguien, alguien como él que ya haya pasado por esto y le explique cómo funciona la ciudad y la vida moderna. Alguien en quien confíe.

—Traes a un chico a la casa y quieres además que yo sea en quien él confíe —establece frunciendo el ceño—. Y tú vas a tirártelo en vez de acostarte conmigo.

— _Non_ , "en vez de" _non_.

—Hay un número limitado de veces que incluso tú puedes acostarte en un día, semana o mes. Entre más te acuestes con alguien nuevo que requiera mucho de ESO justo por ser nuevo, tendrás que acostarte menos con alguien más.

—Que Galia pague los platos rotos entonces, por irse a preferir a un británico —picado con el rechazo de antes. Germania frunce el ceño, pero esto le parece apropiado—. Y no creas que me gusta tanto acostarme con él, de verdad duele —aun el cínico le pone carita desconsolada.

El sajón hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y por qué te acuestas con él?

—Porque... —vacila y sonríe un poco de una forma que merece un golpe, pensándoselo. Pues le da el golpe bastante, bastante fuerte — Au! —protesta y se lleva las manos a donde lo ha golpeado, aun así se ríe un poco—. Es que es como Britania, ¿sabes?

—Es el colmo que me cuentes esto. ¿Y la otra qué? Son dos personas y no es como que tú no tengas suficientes actividades y cosas.

—Iberia... Iberia va a gustarte. En realidad y esto te lo digo en confianza, NO se lo cuentes a nadie, planeaba ver si podía... bueno, juntarles.

—¿Juntar a quien? ¿A mí con Iberia?

—No, tonto. A Cartago con ella —ojos en blanco.

—Ah... A Cartago con Iberia. Cartago el imposible con Iberia. ¿Para protestar amargamente luego porque están juntos y tienen pareja?

—Bueno, sólo es una idea, ¡no me machaques! —protesta Roma, porque sabe que justo eso es lo que pasará si lo consigue, pero igualmente sabe que ellos ni serán felices sólo con él y quiere que lo sean.

—¿Y dónde va a dormir Iberia?

—Pues la dejé negociando con Galia y Britania, creo que se quedará en el cuarto de Galia y ella con Brit.

—¿Sabes qué creo?

—¿Qué?

—Que tendríamos que hacer una junta todos los que vivimos aquí para ver si aceptamos que vengan a vivir aquí —suelta y Roma frunce el ceño.

—No voy a devolverlos y abandonarlos a su suerte.

—Es lo justo.

—Lo que es justo es que tengan la misma oportunidad que tuvimos todos los que ya vivimos aquí. Nadie hubiera entrado a la casa si hubiéramos hecho una junta. Y la mayoría no los conocéis, es fácil echar a personas que no conoces.

—Aun así, el preguntarnos hace que tengamos algún derecho sobre lo que pasa en esta casa. Y no sólo somos invitados en TU casa.

Roma frunce el ceño y hace un rápido recuento de lo que cree que va a salir. Britania: No, Helena: Sí, Egipto: No, Germania: No, Galia: No está seguro... Él: Sí.

—Está bien. Pero quiero hablar antes y si hay un empate, mi voto vale doble.

—¿Por qué va a valer doble tu voto?, eso no es justo. Eres igual que todos los que vivimos aquí.

—Porque somos seis. Sólo vale doble si hay empate. Además yo fui quien los trajo.

El rubio arruga un poco la nariz.

—En resumen, esta es tu casa y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, incluso votar doble.

—¡Sólo si hay empate! ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si no? ¿Que lo valga el tuyo? ¡Tú ni siquiera les conoces, apenas si quieres vivir aquí!

—Yo iba a proponer que compráramos otra casa.

—¿Otra casa? —le mira.

— _Ja_. Vamos a matarnos aquí, apenas y cabemos.

—En realidad le dije a _Britaniae_ que tal vez sería bueno hacer eso... pero si se quedan.

—Podríamos pagar la casa a la mitad, así yo también tendría injerencia en lo que haces o no —ya llegamos al punto clave del asunto.

—La tienes igual, sólo deja que hable con tu hijo y lo resolvemos en un momento —igual no te vas a enterar de nada de lo que sucede.

—¿Si hablas con _Schweiz_ entonces tendré la mitad de la casa? —levanta las cejas.

—Ya tienes la mitad de la casa, pero para eso hay que hablar con él... y no voy a empezar a mover nada de esto sin que decidamos que se quedan.

Germania entrecierra los ojos porque ya le conoce... y el romano le sostiene la mirada y le guiña un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Voy a llamarles a todos para que hablemos y votemos.

—Espera —le toma de la mano y tira de él—. Quiero que conozcas a Iberia primero.

—Es detestable que me lleves a conocer a tus amantes —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y dejando que le arrastre.

—Si somos consecuentes al respecto, ella fue la... primera. Segunda. De hecho segunda, pero la primera, así que... estrictamente los amantes sois el resto —se ríe llevándole al cuarto del ordenador donde estaban las chicas.

Galia sigue convenciendo a Britania de que Iberia es buena.

—Bah! —protesta el germano pero le sigue hasta la sala, mirando a Britania y su cara de asco, con una oleadilla de aprecio hacia ella.

—¡Galita! ¿Sabéis quien está fuera? ¡ _Cartagoe_! —exclama Roma, llamándoles la atención.

—¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que ir! —exclama ella mirando a Britania.

—Pero ve con cuidado, mi princesa, ya te he hablado muchas veces de él —pide Roma y ella asiente igual, tirando de Britania.

—Que vayamos... ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? Nada de esto me gusta, Galiaaa —protesta y protesta Britania, siguiéndola igual.

Así que Galia busca por toda la casa hasta encontrarlo agachado en la cocina, oliendo una botella de detergente de algún tipo que ha sacado del armario de debajo de la encimera.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunta la pelirroja a Galia a un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuche Cartago.

Cartago suelta la botella y se pone de pie, todo agresivo.

— _Salut!_ —saluda Galia, sonriendo.

Britania le fulmina poniendo un poco a Galia tras ella protectoramente porque sí que ha escuchado a Roma decir que tenga cuidado. A Cartago se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver a Galia. Britania bufa y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Estás robando el jabón?

—¿Qué? —consigue hilar en su cerebro, cerrando la boca.

— _Je suis la Galia_ y ella es _Britania_ —explica la rubia.

—Y esta es NUESTRA casa.

—Me da igual, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Cuánto vas a quedarte?

—Hasta que mate a ese romano.

Britania levanta las cejas.

—¿Hasta que lo... mates?

—A eso he venido.

—¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! —se agobia la gala.

—¿Cómo vas a matarlo? —Britania frunce el ceño.

—Aun no le he decidido. Con una daga, probablemente —gira la cara y Britania frunce el ceño.

—Pero es que no puedes hacer eso, _Rome_ es bueno y todos le queremos mucho —sigue Galia—. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Seguro porque lo mató, como a todos.

—¡Me engañó!

—¿Con quién? —pregunta Britania haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos dais por hecho...? ¡Me engañó en batalla!

—Pero con quien —necia Britania.

—¡En una estrategia!

—Es decir, ¿te ganó una... batalla?

Cartago frunce el ceño y gira la cara porque las guerras púnicas fueron más que "una batalla". Perdonen a Britania y su poca información al respecto.

—Sí —responde él de todos modos.

—Bueno, hay que superar esas cosas que a estas alturas dan lo mismo. Hoy matar no se vale.

—Eso será para ti.

Britania mira a Galia.

—Genial, un asesino en casa y una ladrona de cuartos.

—No voy a asesinaros a todos, sólo a él.

—Pero es que él seguro no quiere hacerte daño —responde Galia.

—Al menos no matarte, hoy por hoy. Aunque si quieres matarle, quizás yo puedo ayudarte.

El chico levanta las cejas.

—¡El germano también dice que me ayudará!

—Pero chicos... —protesta Galia.

—Le matamos de una buena vez y ya, nos deshacemos de él —indica Britania aunque no esté tan convencida.

—Eso es lo que yo digo —asiente el cartaginés.

—¡Pero él nos quiere mucho a todos, no podéis hacer eso!

—Qué nos va a querer, siempre me está molestando y me dijo que me iba a echar de casa.

—¡A mí también me molesta!

—Y a ti te encanta que lo haga, Britania. Sabes que fue una broma.

Britania se cruza de brazos.

—Pues ya podría asustarse un poco él alguna vez y suponer que nadie le quiere.

—¡Yo no le quiero! —protesta el púnico.

—Si vais a hacer eso no quiero saberlo o tendré que contarle lo que planeáis —Galia les mira desconsolada.

—Galiaaaaa.

—Es verdad... —la mira igual.

—Deja que se vaya, sí es tonta y está enamorada de él como todas —responde Cartago.

—¡No le llames tonta a Galia!

—Todas las que están enamoradas de él lo son —se cruza de brazos.

—Pues tú eres tonto también por pensar de verdad en matarle.

—Eso lo dices porque seguro tú también estás enamorada.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada, idiota!

—¿Entonces por qué no le has matado aun y vives aquí?

—Porque... ¡Porque no!

—¡Ha!

—¡Ha, nada! ¿Tú por qué no le mataste a tiempo?

—Me engañó y desaparecí, pero ahora voy a vengarme.

Britania mira otra vez fijamente a Galia, porque ella no lo dice en serio pero este chico parece que sí. Galia sale tras ella y se acerca a Cartago, que se tensa automáticamente.

—¡E-Espera, con cuidado! —Britania se acerca a ella poniéndole, las manos en la cintura por si ha de tirar de ella para alejarla.

—No me toques —da él un paso atrás, sonrojado y Galia se queda con una mano en alto, desconsolada.

—Como la toques tú a ella te mato —puntualiza Britania, por si las moscas.

—No voy a tocarla, es como la Helena. Y de todos modos no me das miedo.

—¡Tu a mí menos, te lo aseguro!

—No me importa, sólo hay una persona que debe temerme.

—Vámonos —Britania hace los ojos en blanco y toma a Galia de la muñeca. Ella la mira de reojo y mira a Cartago, aun desconsolada, pero se deja tirar—. Él no me gusta tampoco —asegura Britania a Galia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es... raro —asegura ella porque le da un poco de miedo.

—No hables con él ni te le acerques mientras esté aquí. Hay que decirle a _Rome_ que es peligroso.

—Creo que _Rome_ lo sabe... Ha dicho que fuéramos con cuidado.

—¿Y por qué ha traído aquí a alguien de verdad peligroso? ¿Que no sabe que estás tú?

—No lo sé —la abraza porque ella la cuida.

—No me gusta que _Rome_ no piense en ti. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando hagan una fiesta de esas de Helena? Como en el cumpleaños de _Rome_... ¿Qué tal que te lastima? Tampoco sé qué vas a hacer cuando el idiota de _Cymru_ venga a verte.

—Él me cuida como tú.

—¡No! ¡Trajo un asesino aquí que quiere matarle! —protesta.

—No creo que quiera matarle de verdad, _Rome_ no es tan tonto —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces?

—Me parece que lo dice como tú lo decías antes.

—¿Qué decía yo antes?

—Pues que ibas a hacerle daño.

—Por eso le voy a hacer daño ahora.

—¿Vas a aliarte con él para dañar a Roma de veras? —desconsolada. Britania suspiiiiiiraaaaaa.

—Voy a pedirle a _Rome_ que lo eche de casa.

—Pero... pobrecito.

—¿No que te daba miedo?

— _Oui_ , pero...

—¡Pues va a vivir en la casa!

— _Oui_ , pero...

—¿Y si te lo encuentras a media noche en la cocina?

—En realidad no me ha hecho nada.

—¿Y vas a esperar a que lo haga? ¿A ver si te viola en la cocina? ¡Además aun no me dices qué vas a hacer cuando venga a dormir _Cymru!_

—Pues le cambiaré el cuarto a Iberia...

—¡ESA no va a entrar a mi cuarto! ¡Si tengo ahí todas mis cosas! —chilla hasta con pucherito.

—Entonces tú puedes ir con _Rome_ esa noche —la abraza.

—No me gusta más gente aquí —protesta un poco. Galia suspira, porque a ella tampoco mucho, pero piensa que pobres chicos—. E Iberia... ¿La recuerdas mucho?

—No, no mucho, pero la vi algunas veces. Se murió antes que te conociera a ti.

—¿Y hubieras preferido quedarte con ella?

—Hubiera querido que no muriera, pero a ti te conozco más y te quiero mucho.

La británica suspira, mirándola de reojito.

—Vamos a ver a los demás.

Galia asiente. Romaaaaaa pones la casa de cabezaaaaa. Pues ahí vamos con los otros.

* * *

 _Britania VS el mundo. La genialidad británica. ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Germania es arrastrado.

—¡Iberia! Este es _Germaniae_ —los presenta Roma.

Germania la ve y levanta las cejas porque no es fea en lo absoluto y sonríe bastante.

— _Ha-Hallo_.

—Oh... ¡Hola! —ella le mira y también piensa que es guapo, sonrojándose un poquito y riéndose.

—No habla mucho, pero te caerá bien, es muy fuerte y muy serio. ¿A que no le imaginabas tan guapo cuando te lo nombré?

—No, no... ¡Vaya si es guapo! ¡Y alto! —sonríe un poco más aun si eso es posible.

Germania se infla como gallo.

—¡Anda, anda! —protesta un poco Roma, riéndose.

—Quizás puedas instalarme en su cuarto —Iberia se ríe un poco más.

—¡Mira qué lista! Ese cuarto es el mío —le guiña un ojo.

—Pues ya está, los tres en una habitación —se ríe un poco mirando aun a Germania, sonrojadita y todo.

—A Galia le gusta eso también —asiente.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues... Mejor que sea yo a ella.

—Aunque no dudo que hoy entren a matarme... ya sabéis.

—Que se le ocurra matarte, sólo que se le ocurra —aprieta la mandíbula y el romano se ríe.

—No me va a matar, creo que sólo tiene ganas de marcha.

—Ganas de acostarse contigo, mira qué raro.

El latino se pasa una mano por el pelo y se ríe. Y ahí va Germania y le da otra vez un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Con quién vas a dormir esta noche?

—¿Quieres que montemos una de... esas fiestas de bienvenida?

—Sí que quiero —asegura Helena, saliendo de nosedonde, poniéndole una mano en el culo a Germania y otra a Roma.

Roma se ríe y echa la cabeza atrás para recargársele encima y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras Germania da un saltito, aun sin habituarse.

—Creo que yo tendría que ocuparme exclusivamente de Cartago... así que _Germaniae_ tendrá a todas las chicas para él solo.

Germania levanta las cejas con esta idea mientras Helena le da un beso natural al romano en la mejilla.

—Vamos, vamos a hacer una fiesta de esas. Yo te ayudo con Cartago.

—No quisiera que te haga daño.

—Si estás tú ahí no va a hacérmelo y sé que puedes hacer cosas para relajarle —cejas cejas. Roma sonríe, cerrando los ojos —. Germania, venga, saca las barricas de vino que están abajo en la bodega mientras yo le presto algo de ropa a Iberia.

—Voy a buscar al muchacho a ver si no ha matado a _Britania_ y _Galiae_ —decide Roma.

—Más le vale que no —Helena toma a Iberia de la mano y tampoco me confío que no le den la bienvenida.

Roma encuentra a Galia cuchicheando con Britania afuera del salón.

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunta acercándose a ellas.

—Hay un asesino en casa.

— _Quid?_ —se asusta y Galia asiente.

—Tienes que hacer algo. Y echarlo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Allá. Podría lastimar a Galia —Britania apunta.

Roma se va para allá pensando que es ALGUIEN MÁS que no es Cartago.

—¿Has visto a alguien por aquí? —le pregunta al cartaginés, que vuelve a contestarle el clásico "Kssss".

Britania pone a Galia otra vez tras ella.

—Corta el rollo, hablo en serio, las chicas están asustadas. ¿Le has echado?

Pero Cartago no para.

—¿Ves? Es... Ten cuidado —suelta Britania para Roma sin poder evitar preocuparse un poco.

—Espera... ¿Te refieres a él? —Roma se vuelve a Britania.

Y Galia se esconde más tras la pelirroja con ese ruido de Cartago.

—¡Va a lastimarte de verdad!

—No pasa na... —la respuesta de Roma se corta porque ha tenido la mala suerte de no pensar y darle la espalda al cartaginés, que automáticamente le ha saltado al cuello por la espalda para ahorcarle.

Dios mío, es que ahí va Britania a saltarle a Cartago encima al más claro modo de "esto es Espartaaaaaaa!"

—¡No! —Roma grita ahogadamente, deteniendo a Britania del cuello con una mano mientras trata de aflojar el brazo de Cartago con la otra. Galia suelta un gritito ahogado.

Y prepárense para pensar cómo va a ir esto porque después de que Cartago le dé un buen golpe a Britania en la mandíbula de un codazo, ahí va ella a susurrar algo que hace que los tres se caigan al suelo.

Roma se ocupa muy concentrado de que Cartago no toque a Britania, yendo a intentar inmovilizarle. Galia vuelve a ahogar un gritito. Ruedan por los suelos, Britania intentando picarle los ojos al cartaginés, defendiéndole con uñas y dientes... Nunca te fíes de un británico en batalla.

—¡Parad! ¡Parad los dos! —Roma trata de separar a Britania ahora para que no le haga daño y este aprovecha el descuido para volver a atacar a Roma.

Es que deben estar como un polvorín de esos de las caricaturas. Galia sale corriendo a buscar a Germania. Galia muy lista, ya vemos de dónde sacó Austria este asunto de arreglar las cosas en el último momento.

Al final Roma consigue sostener a los dos del cuello cara contra el suelo, no sabe ni cómo, sangrando de una ceja y con la respiración agitada. Para cuando llega Germania levantando las cejas y acercándose a ayudarle.

—¡Vale ya los dos! —protesta el latino, sentándose sobre Cartago y dejando a Britania con Germania.

—¡Voy a arrancarle los huevos! —grita Britania, escupiendo sangre y dándole a Germania bastante miedo.

Cartago se revuelve como en sal y Roma le clava la cabeza contra el suelo tan bestia.

— _Britaniae_ , déjame a mí. ¡No te acerques a él! —protesta Roma para ella.

—¿A ver si te ahorca? —se mueve hasta que Germania le suelta, aunque no se les echa encima esta vez.

—¡No me va a hacer daño, es igual que tú!

—¡Sí te voy a hacer daño, romano cabrón hijo de puta! —grita Cartago sacudiéndose mientras Roma le ata las manos con un trapo de cocina.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Britania frunciendo el ceño.

Germania les mira interactuar con completo, absoluto y total desagrado, volviendo a pensar que es él quien debería pelear con Roma así... Y ganarle por cierto.

—Me lo llevo —Roma le levanta, echándoselo al hombro mientras este sigue pataleando—. Que nadie entre a mi cuarto... oigáis lo que oigáis.

El sajón FULMINA a Roma con esta declaración dándose la media vuelta y yendo a la puerta de la casa, tomando las llaves del coche sin decir nada más.

— _Germaniae!_ —protesta con la fulminación, aun con la ceja sangrando y la respiración agitada—. _Merda!_ —se gira, haciendo que el cartaginés se golpee la cabeza bastante fuerte contra algo.

Pues tampoco se va a quedar a oír cómo te lo tiras en su cama así como así. Hasta Britania se duele con el golpe que se acaba de dar el cartaginés en la cabeza.

Lo que pasa es que también lo saturan. Seh, son muchos y todos quieren un pedazo de Roma. Es lo que tiene.

Se suponía que Germania iba a ir a la fiesta con las chicas, Roma lo ha dicho. Déjenlo que se dé una vuelta en el coche y se fume tres cigarros... Y se acuerde de eso.

De todos modos urge más que Cartago no haga daño a las chicas. Como sea, Britania mira a Roma y se sonroja porque le ha defendido así súper abiertamente. El cartaginés se marea un poco con el golpe, dejando de patalear un poco mientras Roma le sostiene. Mira a las chicas, que volvieron, corriendo, por todos esos gritos.

—No va a pasarme nada, de verdad. No va a ser agresivo con vosotras salvo con Helena tal vez —se gira a la griega —. Si quieres venir vas a tener que mirar sin intervenir —ofrece.

Britania le mira con cara de "¡ni en drogas quiero ir a eso, sólo te estaba defendiendo!" aunque no la invitaron a ella. Pero Roma también irá a molestarla luego, cuando tenga un poco menos de lío.

—Sin intervenir... —repite Helena, algo extraviada con la idea.

—No al principio, está demasiado, demasiado nervioso... ¿Le habías visto así antes? —empieza a ir para allá.

—No en realidad... —se va tras ellos igual.

Roma suelta a Cartago sobre la cama, que se recoge echo bolita, y luego mira a Helena a ver si cierra la puerta, para ir a desatarle las manos... el cartaginés le escupe. Helena lo mira con ojitos preocupados, teniendo que contenerse de tocarle y acariciarle el pelo. Cierra la puerta con seguro y se recarga en ella, mirando en silencio y pensando.

—Helena, voy a hacer algo que no te va a gustar ver, pero prométeme que no vas a intervenir si no te digo que lo hagas —pide sin romper el contacto visual con Cartago.

Helena suspira sin estar muy convencida.

—Bien.

—No vas a hacer nada, capullo de mierda —protesta el cartaginés, poniéndose de pie contra la pared de cabecera de la cama.

Hay algo en esto que no le gusta a Helena, en especial porque no sabe qué es, y no le gusta no saber qué es. Roma toma aire, le mira unos instantes fijamente y sonríe un poco de lado antes de subir corriendo de un salto contra él.

El cartaginés se lo esperaba y arremete contra su estomago para golpearle, a lo que el romano salta por encima suyo hasta caer de espalda en el suelo y levantar las manos tomándole de los tobillos y tirándole con él. El púnico le da patadas y él latino sonríe, estirándole de la pierna con fuerza, le arranca la ropa.

Helena sonríe un poco al ver a Roma sonreír, relajándose levemente.

Pero los gritos desgarradores de Cartago y los golpes son realmente desalentadores... el problema es que esto es mitad pelea, mitad sexo. Desde luego que Cartago está reaccionando, pero le pone a Roma TODAS las dificultades, incluso golpearle cuando está haciendo algo que claramente por la reacción de su cuerpo, le gusta.

Así que a pesar de las sonrisas de Roma, Helena va tensándose poco a poco de nuevo, porque el africano no cede en la medida en que debería.

Y desde luego no va a ceder, no va a ceder ni un ápice, así que a todas luces esto es una violación. Cada dos por tres Roma tiene que parar para esquivar un golpe o cambiar de postura, acaba de verdad magullado con todo, Cartago le muerde y le araña con saña, lo que hace todo el proceso más lento y tortuoso al no haber tregua ni ritmo constante.

La griega aguanta planchada un poco contra la puerta, pensando que debe haber una mejor manera de hacer esto. Una manera mucho mejor que sólo forzarle de esta manera. Quizás tome tiempo pero este no puede ser el único método. Más de una vez, está a PUNTO de gritar que paren pensando que Cartago está lastimando de verdad a su pequeño Romita, es casi ver cómo le apedrean.

Cuando acaban, completamente agotados, es que Cartago para de moverse como loco y Roma consigue abrazarle y esconderle... para los únicos instantes que demuestran que esto ha sido, sólo no consentido y forzado, pero no realmente no deseado.

Es muy, muy intenso y es el pequeño momento que hace que Roma siempre vuelva a hacérselo a pesar de lo que implica para él todo el proceso de fuerza y dolor. Helena mira aun con plena atención y curiosidad sin siquiera estar excitada, frunciendo el ceño aun pensando en todo esto.

Y el momento en el que Cartago siente a Roma como alguien muy cercano y a quién él está dominando a pesar de que lo haya absolutamente forzado antes, porque está ahí abrazándole solo siendo vulnerable. Lo único que diferencia a Cartago de Britania es que Cartago no deja su agresividad de lado hasta DESPUÉS del coito.

La griega suspira, deslizando la espalda por la pared y sentándose en el suelo, mirándoles hacer. No creía que fuera tan así a pesar de que Roma ya se lo había explicado. Era sumamente violento y habría que quitarle todo eso si pretendían que formara parte de la familia que vivía en la casa. Lo extraño era que Roma le conocía y era bueno con cómo tratar a las personas y aun así no parecía haber podido resolver el acertijo de cómo. Debe poder oír como Roma le susurra cosas al oído, aunque no pueda saber cuáles.

Ya las imagina. Cosas sobre quererle, sobre no dejarle solo o sobre estar feliz de volver a verle. Sonríe un poco para sí pensando que crió a un buen chico, capaz de ver esto detrás de la fachada dura y agria del chico. Sí, sí lo hiciste, Helena.

Al cabo de un rato, sin soltar al cartaginés, le hace un gesto a Helena para que se acerque a ellos. Helena se levanta con parsimonia y se acerca a la cama, sentándose en ella.

Roma hace un gesto para que les abrace, haciendo un _sandwich_ del cartaginés. Helena se acuesta al lado de ellos dos abrazando a Cartago y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Lo ves, aquí estamos los dos, ¿vale? Somos lo que conoces y estás a salvo con nosotros, nadie quiere hacerte daño aquí. Ya no.

Helena le hunde una mano en el pelo y le da otro beso acariciándole el cuero cabelludo sin decir nada.

—Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros, vamos a quererte y a cuidarte, pero tienes que ser un poco menos agresivo —mira a Helena de reojo—. No me importa hacerte esto una y mil veces, pero sabes que las chicas no pueden y te vas a perder las cosas buenas que pueden darte sólo por estar asustado. ¿Recuerdas cómo lo hace Helena?

Ahí va Helena a darle otro beso, ahora en el hombro, acurrucándose un poco mejor a su alrededor. Cartago se mueve un poco, dejándola ahora, mucho más dócil. Así que la griega le acaricia la espalda y el costado, dándole besitos.

—Sólo tienes que relajarte un poco y vamos a cuidarte entre todos —dice la chica.

Roma le acaricia el pelo sin decir más, metidos los tres en la burbujita.

—Nadie tiene que hacerle daño a nadie, este lugar y esta "familia" es como un oasis en el desierto.

—Y no te preocupes por _Britaniae_ y _Germaniae_ , yo les hablaré, pero sí tienes que ser un poco menos agresivo...

Cartago no dice nada, escuchándoles a los dos y en realidad no había notado lo mucho, MUCHO que necesitaba esto.

—... lo único que pedimos es garantía de que no nos harás real daño... Como a _Romi_.

—Sí le haré daño a él —susurra girándose hacia Helena.

Helena le mira a los ojos un instante y se acerca a darle un suave beso en los labios. El cartaginés se sonroja un poco pero no se aparta ahora. Roma se ríe profundamente.

—Bueno, a mí puedes intentar hacerme daño sin problema —le besa él el hombro ahora.

En un suave y delicado movimiento, Helena se sube al cartaginés, acostándosele encima y haciendo que se gire un poco más hasta ponerse boca arriba. Roma se desplaza a un lado. Cartago mira a Helena.

Ella le sonríe sinceramente, agachándose y dándole un besito en el cuello.

—Suéltame el pelo —pide.

Lo hace un poco embobado porque está agotado y suavecito. Ella le sonríe un poco más y se acerca a él de nuevo para besarle en los labios, considerando que lo que necesita es mucho, mucho afecto y cariño por períodos prolongados de tiempo, aunque sabe que este es el beso de Roma, ya que él se llevó la parte más difícil.

De hecho le busca la mano a Roma y entrelaza sus dedos. Cartago se deja llevar y Roma sonríe igualmente, apretando un poco la mano a Helena y cerrando los ojos. Helena le besa y besa hasta que se queda dormido y cuando al final lo consigue, se escurre un poquito hacia Roma acurrucándose entre ambos y hablándole al oído a pesar de los ronquidos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Un poco magullado, pero sí.

—Un poco... He visto unos golpes horribles. ¿Te curo con algo, mi amor? —ofrece y él asiente, cerrando los ojos.

—Qué cosas me toca hacer por amor.

Helena sonríe, irguiéndose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un buen chico.

—Al menos alguien lo nota —la abraza de la cintura. Ahora se le trepa a él encima, con cuidado.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de que les quieras a todos y les hagas sentir bien a todos.

—Gracias... os quiero mucho, de verdad, aunque penséis que no.

—Yo nunca he tenido dudas —sonríe sinceramente —, y a los demás, sólo les da miedo perderte.

—Haría esto una y mil veces por cada uno de vosotros. ¿Cómo van a perderme? —se agobia. La griega sonríe un poco y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—No lo sé. Quizás temen que te canses. Tienen celos unos de otros. Es normal cuando hay alguien nuevo.

—Lo sé... espero que no les echen —mira a Cartago de reojo, que dormido a su lado parece sólo un pequeño muchachito.

—No van a echarles, van a cuidarles y quererles y protegerles. Sólo dales más tiempo —susurra mirando también al cartaginés y acariciándole un poco el pecho antes de cubrirle con las cobijas —. ¿Qué te ha dicho Germania?

—Quería hacer una reunión para decidir si dejábamos que se quedaran... no sé ni cómo tiene corazón para pensar que no sea así.

—Germania es muy cuadrado —resume después de pensárselo un poco —. Pensé que se enfadaría.

—Creo que le preocupa más estar a mi altura y mandar teniendo tanto poder como yo que nada... también me dijo que quería que compráramos otra casa.

Helena se ríe bajito.

—También teme que le hagas menos caso, siempre triste por ello —mano suave por el pecho —. ¿Quiere otra casa para todos?

—Creo que sí, le he dicho que lo hablaremos cuando esté claro que se quedan.

—Eso me haría ilusión. Aunque...

—¿Ajá?

—A ver si no he de empezar de cero otra vez con Egipto —se ríe.

—Nah, ya verás que no —se ríe también y la aprieta un poco, doliéndose de algunas cosas.

—Espera, espera —lo nota sólo por el leve sonidito que hace al apretarla —, voy por árnica y unas vendas.

—Vamos los dos, dejémosle dormir.

—Vale —asiente y cuando está a punto de incorporarse se detiene mirándole a los ojos —. _Romi_...

El latino la mira a los ojos.

—Te quiero más que a nadie, nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides.

Roma la mira, desconsolado.

—A veces me olvido de decírtelo y demostrártelo y eso no está bien —sonríe un poco —. Por ti haría lo que fuera, cuando fuera necesario —sincera. Roma la abraza otra vez aunque le duela —. Me preocupa que hayas sentido en algún momento que no es así.

—Es sólo que a veces... tu carácter... —esconde la cara en su cuello.

—Dime, dime, ¿qué con mi carácter? —pide suavecito mientras le acaricia el pelo.

—Pues eres poco... eres poco de pedir atención y de requerirla.

—Estoy siempre metida con demasiadas personas y demasiadas actividades —admite —, de algún lado lo aprendiste.

—Exacto.

—Deberíamos hacer más cosas juntos. De hecho... Tú...

Roma suspira, pero asiente, porque aunque suena un poco a compensación, es lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme tú cuando me eches de menos? Yo sé que tú estás muy ocupado.

Pone los ojos en blanco porque... no es eso pero... sí, vale. Helena le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

—Estás celoso —le acusa.

—¿Me culpas?

—Un poquito... Porque tú y Egipto son muy diferentes y mi relación con los dos es completamente distinta.

—Lo sé...

—Y nada de lo que te digo está siendo convincente. Sólo tú me haces tropezarme con palabras, _Romi_ —asegura escondiéndose ella en su cuello —. Me preocupa que algo no vaya bien y haré algo para modificarlo.

—No pasa nada, es egoísta de mi parte.

—No lo eeeeees, no me digas eso a mí.

—Pues nada más... es que yo hago lo mismo que tú con el resto y ellos se me quejan de lo mismo que yo me quejo de ti.

—Quizás es justo por eso que pasa, para aprender. Cómo se sienten ellos y cómo podemos actuar para mejorarlo.

El romano suspira de nuevo.

—Piénsalo —se separa un poco y le mira a la cara —. ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor?

—Supongo que es lo que me merezco, como siempre eres tú quien me enseña.

—No, no... Esto no es de merecer, esto es... Esto es mi culpa. Es decir, las relaciones son de dos. Tú esperas que yo haga algo y yo asumo que no requieres que haga algo porque tú no lo estás pidiendo. ¿Qué pasaría si yo hiciera algo aun cuando tú no lo pidieras?

—Que yo lo dejaría todo por ti... porque tú eres... mi Helena.

—Y yo dejaría todo por ti, mi cielo. Todo —le mira a los ojos.

El romano se acerca a darle un beso, decidiendo creerla y sentirse mejor. El beso es convincente y seguro, profundo y lleno de amor. Lo necesitaba, porque además Cartago ha sido malo y duro. Y Germania hace drama y los demás también... Cuando se separan, Helena pega la frente con la suya.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —le responde el latino. La griega sonríe, esperando que esté más tranquilo aunque la ceja... Está magullada.

—Vamos a curarte eso.

Roma asiente y se ríe un poco. La chica se levanta de encima suyo y tira de su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El romano vuelve a quejarse, levantándose y cojeando un poco. Mira a Cartago dormido un segundo con odio, pero sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Vale la pena, vale la pena —asegura ella, ayudándole.

—Ufff —protesta riéndose igualmente.

 **oxOXOxo**

Es un desastre Germania *modo emo!Germania on*

Roma se acerca a él la mañana siguiente... aun medio cojo y magullado, bebiendo café en cantidades absurdas. Germania, que sigue con su traje de hacer ejercicio aunque se ha bañado en el baño de las chicas, le mira de reojo bebiendo de su tacita de café.

—Buenos díaaas~ —canta.

—Buenos días —responde seco. Mano al culo como respuesta. Da un saltito y frunce el ceño —. ¿Ahora sí? —la calle de la amarguuuuura.

— _Sic_. ¿No quieres?

—No he dicho que no quiera, sólo... Bueno. ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?

—Maaaal, aun me duele todo. Cartaguito es malo conmigo.

—Ah, Cartaguito es malito contigoooo —hace vocecita dramática.

— _Siiiic_ —desconsuelo. Ojos en blanco sajones.

—Pues, ¿para qué lo traes?

—Porque... —suspira derrotado y se duele al sentarse, sonriendo de lado.

—Es maravilloso y súper sexy y blablabla.

— _Non_ , qué va... pero nos necesita.

—Ah, ¿sí? A mí me parece que vive bien en el desierto sin todas las cosas horribles que tenemos aquí. Tiene hasta un caballo.

Roma le hace un cariño en la cara, sonriendo.

—No estés celoso —susurra. El sajón gira un poquito la cara y se sonroja.

—Pues cómo quieres...

—Mmmm —sonríe y se le echa un poco encima.

—A veces quiero pensar que a veces lo haces a propósito.

—¿Para que me hagas caso? Seh —cabeza en su hombro.

—Ya, ya me imagino que no lo harías si te hiciera yo caso —ojos en blanco porque noooo se lo cree. Le mira de reojo igual y sonríe un poquito —. Me acosté con Galia ayer... Y... Con la chica que trajiste.

—Oh, cabrón con suerte —mete la cabeza a comerle el cuello.

Germania suelta un ruidito grave y cierra los ojos inclinando la cabeza. El latino le da un mordisquito un poco bestia.

—Estuvo muy bien, Iberia es guapa... Y Galia es Galia.

Roma frunce el ceño y vuelve a morderle. Germania se ríe un poco porque lo ha dicho para molestarle, aguantando estoicamente. Al oír que se ríe-sonríe, el moreno le da un puñetazo no muy fuerte en el estomago antes de separarse.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Eso que hacías iba muy bien!

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe de lado y toma la taza de Germania, bebiéndose su café.

—Sí, y tú deja de tomar café que al rato vas a estar como cabra.

Roma pierde su aire misterioso, muriéndose de risa y el rubio le abraza de los hombros. El latino se le echa un poco encima. A lo que Germania inclina un poco la cabeza y le besa la mejilla.

—Y... ¿te dejaron seco por completo las chicas, mi amor? —mano a las regiones vitales.

—Yo nunca estoy seco por comp... ¡Ah! —gemidito y el romano se ríe —. ¡Eres un cínico!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Después de tirártelo a él ayer vienes conmigo... Te advierto que lo que va a pasar es que YO voy a ponerte mi verga ahí a ti.

—Oh, ¿tú vas a ponerme tu pequeña verga en dónde?

—¿Pequeña verga?

—Diminuta.

—¡¿Diminuta?! ¡¿Perdona?!

Se encoge de hombros sonriendo y es que... Romita, no quieres que se te ponga en plan agresivo él también.

—¿Quieres ver cómo es que no es en lo absoluto diminuta?

— _Non_ —risas.

—Pues es un poco tarde, ahora vas a ver... —le levanta —, y aquí a la mitad de todo para que todos vean de quien eres realmente.

— _Non, non_ , espera —se deja levantar de todos modos pero es que se acuerda que le duele todo.

— _Was?_

—Con amor, me duele todo.

—Así que yo con amor... Pero él no.

—¿Eh?

—Él. ¿Te lastimó ahí detrás y yo tengo que ser cuidadoso?

—No me lastimo ahí, pero sí en todo el resto.

—¿Y a él le pediste cuidado?

—Pero él es un bestia indomableee…

—Se supone que yo soy tu bestia indomable.

—Nah, tú eres razonable y me cuidas a mí de vuelta —sonríe.

—Quizás no debería, debería ser tu bestia indomable como antes —ríanse de él que cree que fue bestia indomable en algún momento.

—Noooo, me gusta hacer el amor contigo —va por un beso.

Germania se sonroja... Y le deja. Y es un beso laaaargo y guarro, que le medio dobla las piernas al germano, apretándole contra sí. Roma le abraza porque han pasado varios días sin verle.

—Vamos a una cama —decide Germania que sí que le ha echado de menos y quiere un rato para sí.

Le rodea la cintura con las piernas para que le cargue y vuelve a besarle dispuesto a exprimirle al sajón hasta la última gota de amor, sensibilidad y dulzura que nadie cree que tenga salvo él. Y sí que tiene, le abraza del culo y ya está con la cabeza perdida mientras le besa y va bastante a ciegas hasta su cuarto...

 **xoXOXox**

Sale olor a algo con garbanzos de la cocina. Creo que está cocinando Galia.

Germania al fin baja bañado y vestido como es debido, peinado con el pelo suelto, liso y su trencita… y sonriendo como idiota, silbando otra vez. Entra e incluso le da una palmada en el culo y un beso en el cuello, abriendo la boca para que le dé algo de probar.

Así que ella, con tanto cuidado, mete una cuchara en el puchero y sopla un poco antes de dársela para que no se queme. Él sonríe un poco, abrazándola de la cintura y probando, considerando que esto es súper familiar (y _awesome_ ) como dijera Prusia. Después de relamerse al probar la mira de reojo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta ella con total naturalidad.

—Está buenísimo —asiente. Galia sonríe complacida, volviendo a remover.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? Llama a los demás que voy a hacer los platos.

—Sí que me muero de hambre pero tengo que hablar contigo antes de algo... Vamos a hacer una junta para los nuevos.

—¿Y no se puede hacer mientras comemos?

—No porque van a estar ellos.

—¿Y no pueden?

—¿Pues vamos a decidir si se quedan o no con ellos ahí?

—¿No se van a quedar?

—Eso vamos a decidir.

—Oh...

—Es nuestra casa, _Rom_ no puede decidir unilateralmente lo que pasa, así que creo que debemos votar si se quedan o no.

—Ah... pero yo quiero que se queden también.

—¿Quieres que se queden? ¿Pero por qué?

—¿Dónde van a ir si no? Pobrecitos.

—Pues yo que sé, ese problema lo resolvemos luego... ¡Pero es que tampoco van a quedarse aquí si no queremos todos que se queden!

—¿Tú no quieres? —desconsolada.

— _Nein_ , no al menos que me den garantías.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya hay dos hombres viviendo aquí.

—¿Y? Somos muchas chicas.

—Pero _Rom_ y yo. Si hay un chico más es como tener tres gallos en un gallinero —ya, ya lo sé que es un pensamiento anticuado.

—¿Por qué? A mí me gusta que haya más chicos.

Germania frunce el ceño.

—¿A ti tampoco te basta con DOS además del muchacho ese con el que te acuestas?

—No es eso, es que me gustan las personas y si las chicas podemos convivir todas juntas, los chicos que sois más listos... —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmmm... Pero... ¿Ustedes creen que a nosotros no nos importa? Es decir, ¿a quién vas a pedirle ayuda cuando la necesites?

—Pues a quien esté dispuesto a dármela. ¿A quién vas a pedírsela tú?

—¿Yo? ¡No! Me refiero a ustedes, de oír si no me hacen caso y tú no te quieres casar conmigo, ahora vas a acostarte con él y... ¡¿Qué tal que con él sí te casas?!

—No me voy a casar con él... ¿es que vas a pedirle a Iberia que se case contigo?

—No lo sé, quizás —tan digno.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —tan emocionada, pero se detiene—. A _Rome_ no va a gustarle.

—¡Pues es su culpa por traerle y se supone que tú deberías ponerte celosa! —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Eh?

—Si él la trajo y yo me caso con ella... ¡Él la trajo! ¡Para tirársela ÉL! Además tú deberías ponerte celosa si yo me quiero casar con alguien que no eres tú —asegura bajándole los platos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a dejar de quererme? —le pregunta muy en serio.

—Quizás —responde antes de poder pensar qué y a quien se lo ha dicho.

Galia pone cara de absoluto drama. El germano pone los cubiertos en la mesa y la mira porque se ha quedado callada.

—Oh... Dejar de quererte... _Nein, Nein!_

—¿S-Seguro? —se sorbe los mocos.

—¡Seguro, seguro! —se pone las manos en la cabeza sin saber qué hacer porque él no suele hacer a Galia llorar. Vacila sin saber qué hacer.

Ella se lleva las manos a los ojos en completa postura de abrázame porque acaba de tener LA MADRE de todos los disgustos. Germania la abraza casi en automático, acariciándole la espalda.

—¡ _Nein_ , nunca te voy a dejar de querer, te lo juro! Antes muerto.

La gala se le acurruca en el abrazo, aprovechando y el sajón le hace pat pat en la espalda con suavidad.

—Ya está, ya está. Vamos a servir la comida.

—Pero prométeme que no vas a echarles, Iberia es mi amiga y hacía mucho que no la veía.

—Lo que quieras, te prometo que no echo a Iberia —asegura y podría prometerte aún más cosas.

—Ni al pobre muchacho Cartago, que me da mucha penita —le mira a los ojos aun acurrucada en su abrazo... y es por esto que si Roma y Galia se alían nadie tiene NADA que hacer.

—Pero Galiaaaa... Vale, vale —aprieta los ojos —, ni al muchacho ese, pero si me harta lo echo.

La chica levanta la cabeza y le da un beso, beso que Germania le devuelve, cerrando los ojos... Un voto más. Cuatro a favor, uno en contra y una abstención. ¡Se quedan!

* * *

 _¡No queremos olvidar agradecer a Josita la edición, a Galia su persuasión, a Roma su esfuerzo, a Germania su paciencia, a Helena su comprensión y a ti tu lectura!_


End file.
